new family
by krissy231
Summary: i suck at summaries, so please just read and tell me what you think, thank you


'Sweetie, it's time to wake up, we have to get going' Sophia slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her rescuer's voice, she sat up and stretched pulling herself up off the ground, 'What's for breakfast Naomi?' A girl with black hair that reached just above her shoulders, spun her head in the direction of the little girl's voice, watching her with amusement in her grey eyes she giggles, 'Umm.. Fish?.

Sophia followed closely behind Naomi as they made their way through the woods, 'Are you sure we're going to find my mum?' by the sounds of it, the little girl's group were able to take care of themselves, so her mother was most likely still alive and Naomi would most likely find her, however she wouldn't tell Sophia that in case something bad happened and she got the girl's hopes up for absolutely nothing. 'Where about were they set up?' Naomi asked as she chewed on a peach handing the other half to the small blonde, Sophia grabbed the peach and took a bit out of it savouring the sweet flavour, 'they were on the high way' Naomi nodded, unfortunately for them, they were no where near the high way.  
Walking down a path Naomi came to a stop and listened closely, she pulled Sophia out of the way as a horse came barging down the track, not intending to stop. 'What the...?' Naomi muttered under her breathe, she could now her water flowing, 'follow me darl' Sophia nodded and grabbed hold of Naomi's hand making sure not to let go. Naomi heard a painful moan as she reached the edge, making a decision she grabbed hold of Sophia and told the girl to hold on tight and then slid down, landing roughly on the ground she stopped dead in her tracks as she came upon two walkers and a man that was slipping in and out of conscious, 'Stay here and don't move' Naomi demanding in a dead serious tone, the girl nodded afraid of making a sound. Naomi made her way over the the man and stabbed the walker that was munching on his shoe in the head, then shot an arrow at the second, once she made sure the area was clear she motioned for the girl to come over, 'T-that's Daryl!' Naomi raised and eyebrow, 'You mean the hunter?' Sophia nodded her face full of happiness, Naomi walked up to this Daryl and kicked his shoe, he gave a painful moan and slowly opened his eyes.

Naomi's P.O.V

His eyes darted between me and Sophia, then landed on her,once registering who she was his eyes widened and he sat up, 'Whoa whoa, hold ya bloody horses, you're in no condition to move' he glared at me, 'who the fuck are you?' he growled, 'Geez darl, you never told me he was a hot head' Sophia giggled next to me, 'come on tough guy, let's get going', he grunted as he slowly lifted himself up, 'I'm not going anywhere with you bitch, and why do you have Sophia?!' I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, 'Fuck sake, stop being a drama queen and quit your bitching, just lead us back to your camp so she can see her mum', without saying another word he slowly stood up and headed off in the direction of the camp, 'Um, you do know you have an arrow sticking outta ya side?' he looked back at me and rolled his eyes, 'course I do, dumbass' I gave him a blank look, 'Well you should know, there is no way you're going to make it up that hill with it in there. Dumbass' His lips twitched upwards slightly, I made my way over to him, and he eyed my every move, suspicious to what I was going to do next, 'What the fu-ARGHH!' he yelled out in pain as I stood there with the arrow in my hand, 'All done, now lets get going' he glared at me mumbling some very bright words under his breath, then made his way up the hill.

I held Sophia close to me, as I followed Daryl, about an hour later we walked into an opening, they were on a farm? Sophia went to run forward however I held her back, 'just wait sweetie' she nodded though still very eager to see her mum, I noticed three men running towards us, I looked past them and at the people further back, my eyes widened, then they darted back an forth between Daryl and the RV, not paying attention to the conversation going on, I finally pieced it together, paying more attention to Daryl's state I noticed he didn't look good. I had a bad feeling about this.

I quickly pushed Sophia to the ground, then Daryl, hoping I got to him in time, hearing a gunshot, I sighed in relief as Daryl looked fine, however my sight blurred slightly and there was an excruciating pain forming from my right side, Daryl's eyes were wide as he watched my fall forward, as I waiting for the impact it never came, then I was out cold.

'Why'd she have Sophia?'  
'She took a bullet for Daryl'

'Who is she?'

'where'd she come from?'

I listened to all the questions that were getting thrown around, obviously Sophia didn't tell them much, or by the looks of it, anything at all about me. I slowly opened my eyes, scrunching my face up in pain, 'she's awake!' I looked in the direction from where the voice came, three people were in the room, some old guy, a man with dark hair and an Asian, 'who are you?' I asked, slowly sitting up, the dark haired man stepped forward, 'I'm Rick Grimes, this here is Hershel' he said pointing the the old man, 'and this here is Glenn' I nodded towards each man, 'I'm Naomi' Rick nodded, 'I want to say thanks for keeping Sophia safe and saving Daryl' he smiled, but the smile slowly faded, 'if you don't mind me asking how did you find her?' I knew the question was coming, 'I was walking through the woods, and heard a scream, I found her running away from a walker' I took a breathe seeing my side was still hurting like hell, 'I saved her then took her in, I told her I'd help her find her mum, and well looks like I done a pretty dame good job if I do say so myself' Rick laughed, 'her mother is very relieved' I smiled, 'why'd you save Daryl?' I looked at Glenn and shrugged my shoulders, 'dunno' Rick raised an eyebrow at me, 'so you just jumped in front of a bullet for the fun of it?' know that he put it that way it did sound kind of stupid, 'I'm not known for my smart decisions' he nodded and laughed once more, 'we'll when you're better I'd like you too meet the group' I nodded letting him know I understood then lay back down closing my eyes, not long after I was in a blissful sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was shining brightly through the window, I adjusted my eyes then took a look around the room, I was alone, I sighed then pulled myself up swinging my legs over the side, I started making my way to the door then stopped as the same door swung open revealing a girl with short brown hair, she smiled at me, 'oh you're awake, my names Maggie' I smiled back at her, 'Naomi' I held out my hand then noticed the girl was holding clothes 'Oh these are for you, you look around my size, hope you don't mind' I nodded in thanks then took the clothes off her, she left not long after leaving me to change. I slid off the my dirty clothes, then pulled on the pair of black skinny jeans and a green tank top Maggie had given me, tying my shoes I stood up and walked out the door.

Making my way to the front door I noticed Hershel sitting at the dining table, 'Good morning' he looked up at me and laughed, 'Sweetie it's not morning, it's just past lunch', I slouched, 'You're kidding right?' he shook his head and smiled, 'Well I wanted to say thanks for saving me' he nodded then waved a hand in the direction of the door, 'don't mention it, you should go out and meet everyone, they're waiting for you' I nodded and left the room. Walking out the door I had to shield my eyes from the sun, 'Fuck it's bright out here' I mumbled as I made my way own the steps, I looked over and noticed Sophia running in my direction, a few tears running down her face, 'Y-You're alive!' she sob as she ran into me, I put my arm around the small girl and smiled, 'course I am, a bullet ain't enough to kill me, you should know that darl' she looked up nodding, wiping the tears from her eyes, then grabbed my hand pulling me in the direction she came, 'come on, come meet everyone' I sighed, well guess I have to get this over with, 'okay...'

I followed Sophia as she lead me over to a RV, looking up I noticed an old man sitting on top of it, he looked down and smiled, 'Hello there, I'm Dale' I waved up at him, 'Naomi' he made his way down, and stood in front of me, 'thank you for saving Sophia and Daryl' I nodded, then felt Sophia pulling my hand motioning me to follow again, we made our way over to the group, Rick noticing my presence he stood up, 'Everyone I would like you to meet Naomi, I stood there awkwardly as everyone stared, 'um... hi?', 'Naomi this is, Shane' pointing to a man with a shaved head, he didn't smile at me, and I had a feeling I'm going to have a lot of problems with this guy. Moving on Rick said names as he pointed the person out, 'My wife Lori, and my son Carl, this man here is T-dog, the blonde over there is Andrea, and this is..', before he finished his sentence I cut him off, 'Carol...', said lady had tears in her eyes, and she stood up making her way towards me, not knowing what she was doing I stood there cautiously, then out of know where the lady pulled me into a tight hug squeezing all the air from my lungs, 'T-thank y-you so m-much for bringing m-my d-daughter back' I slowly put my arms around her and returned the hug, patting her on the back in a comforting way as she cried into my shoulder, 'Your welcome'. After I was introduced and Carol had calmed down, I then noticed Daryl wasn't in the group, 'I'm going o go for a walk' I said standing up, Rick nodded knowing exactly where I was going, 'okay, be safe' I nodded, then about a ten minute walk I came across a line, dangling from it were dead squirrels and …. ears? 'what the fuck are you doing here?' I rolled my eyes, 'thought I'd say hi' I said, he grumbled, 'well you said it now piss off' the man was starting to annoy me already, 'what the fuck is your problem jackass?' he stood up from the log he was sitting on, 'I didn't need your fucking help, this isn't your group, none of us need your fucking help, so piss off!' wow.. I took a step back and my face hardened, hiding the emotions, I gave him a blank stare, 'fine', walking away I made my way back to the camp, 'I'd like my weapons' I said turning to Rick, he looked at me shocked, 'why, aren't you staying?' I shook my head, 'I don't belong here, so please, give my weapons back so I can leave' Sophia ran to me, looking up at my with tears threatening to spill from her eyes I looked away, 'y-you can't l-leave!' I refused to look at her then grabbed my stuff off Rick and took a step out of Sophia's grasp. Kneeling done to her height I pulled her into a hug, feeling the tears on my as she cried into my chest I sighed, 'Its ok darl, you're with your mum, now be strong and stop crying' she pulled back nodding as she wiped the tears away, 'b-be safe' I nodded, saying goodbye to everyone, thanking Hershel and Maggie for the stuff, I made my way off the farm, replaying Daryl's words over and over, there was know way I'd let him know how much those words hurt.

Daryl's P.O.V

I walked over to where the group was seated, 'stupid bitch' I muttered, I looked up and noticed Sophia crying, 'What's wrong with her?' I said leaning against a tree, Rick looked up at me, 'Naomi left' not letting him see the shock on my face I looked back at him, 'why?' he shrugged his shoulders, 'said she didn't belong here, honestly she was a nice girl and I wouldn't of minded her joining' he sighed taking a sip of water, I didn't think she would actually leave I thought as I watch Carol comfort her daughter, dumbass, she's gonna get herself killed out there by herself. It was starting to get dark when I made it back to my separate camp, 'stupid, stupid, stupid bitch' I muttered, I didn't ask her to take that fucking bullet for me, I didn't need her help! But now me and my big mouth has probably gotten the idiot killed. It didn't feel right, having her save me then knowing she's out there by herself. Grumbling I crawled out of my tent and grabbed my crossbow, walking towards the woods I heard Rick yell out, 'Where are you going?' I turned my head to see him jogging up to me, 'find that moron' Rick laughed, 'Ha, so you are worried', I growled, 'no I'm not. I just don't like being in people's debt' it was a small lie but it was also true, I hated being in other people's debt, walking away, I heard Rick catch up to me again, 'I'll come with you' I raised an eyebrow at him, 'technically we're all in her debt' rolling my eyes I kept walking.

Not to far out I heard a low growling, I stepped quietly making sure not to draw the walker's attention, 'This way' I whispered motioning for Rick to follow, he nodded his head, half an hour later we came into a small clearing where I spotted Naomi sitting on a log sharpening her blade, 'Naomi?' I leant against a tree as Rick made his way over to the girl, not looking up she replied, 'What are you doing here Rick...bloodhound?' I growled at the name she called me but didn't move from my position, 'We came to get you, I want you to join my group' at this she looked up from her knife with a shocked expression on her face, 'what?' Rick nodded his head not repeating himself because he knew she heard him the first time, 'you don't need me' she muttered looking back down, 'We _want _you there' she raised her head once more and sighed. Standing up she grabbed her things, 'whatever', she walked past me, 'Be grateful bitch' ignoring Rick's plead for me to be nice she swung around and glared at me with what was that? Hatred in her eyes? 'Fuck off redneck!' I took a step closer to her, 'what the fuck did you call me whore!?' Rick now stood between us pleading us to stop and be quiet or we might attract a walker, 'Piss off' she muttered turning back around and storming off', 'bitch'.

Rick's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched the two walk away, 'what's wrong with them?' I muttered, making it back to the camp I had to sit and listen as Lori lectured me about leaving and not telling anyone, 'I'm fine, I was just looking for Naomi' she stopped her lecture and stared at me, 'You risked your life to save some stranger?' I looked up at her now angry, 'she's apart of this group now' I growled, sighing I stood up and walked away not wanting to hear any more, 'you let her join?' I stopped in my tracks and looked over at Shane, 'course I did', 'that's just another mouth to feed!' I pinched the bridge of my nose, 'she can hunt, she can go with Daryl to get food when they aren't clawing at each others throats' Shane stormed off, and I sighed once more for what felt like the thousandth time, 'tomorrow's going to be a long day...'

Naomi's P.O.V


End file.
